The synthesis of a number of new analogs of camptothecin are proposed, which incorporate the requisite Alpha-hydroxy lactone moiety in ring E with ring substituents which should confer greater water solubility on the compounds. Thus, referrring to the basic structure of camptothecin, it is planned to synthesize all possible combinations of mono- and dihydroxy or mono- and diamino substituents involving positions 9, 10, 11, 12. Other monofunctional groups in ring A planned are -COOH, CH2OH, CH2NH2. Other structural types are planned. If the basic structures are active in L1210, then syntheses which include water solubilizing substituents will be conducted. The syntheses will be oriented toward obtaining 50-200 mg quantities for initial SAR evaluation in vitro and in vivo.